1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bulb structure, and more particularly to an electric bulb structure, wherein the third conductive wire is mounted in the inside of the housing, and is directly connected to the first filament and the second filament, without having connect the conductive wires outside of the housing. By such an arrangement, assembly of the shade and the housing is more rapid, thereby efficiently saving the assembly time and reducing the use of material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric bulb structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a housing 10, a base post 11 extended into the inside of the housing 10 from one end of the housing 10, and a shade 20 mounted on the outside of the housing 10 to seal the base post 11. The conventional electric bulb structure further comprises a first conductive wire 12, a second conductive wire 13, a third conductive wire 14, and a fourth conductive wire 15 each extended into the housing 10 from the outside of the housing 10 and each extended through the base post 11. A first filament 16 is mounted in the inside of the housing 10 to connect the first conductive wire 12 and the third conductive wire 14. A second filament 17 is mounted in the inside of the housing 10 to connect the second conductive wire 13 and the fourth conductive wire 15.
As shown in FIG. 2, the first conductive wire 12 and the second conductive wire 13 are respectively connected to the contact points 21 and 22 on the top of the shade 20, and the third conductive wire 14 and the fourth conductive wire 15 are connected with each other and are soldered on a combination portion 23 of the shade 20 and the housing 10, thereby forming an 6 electric circuit. Thus, when the shade 20 is mounted on a lamp seat and is energized, the electric bulb may be lighted.
However, the third conductive wire 14 and the fourth conductive wire 15 have to be connected in the outside of the housing 10, thereby causing inconvenience in the working process. In addition, the third conductive wire 14 and the fourth conductive wire 15 have to extend outward from the housing 10 from the inside of the housing 10, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or, obviate the disadvantage of the conventional electric bulb structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electric bulb structure, wherein the third conductive wire is mounted in the inside of the housing, and is directly connected to the first filament and the second filament, without having connect the conductive wires outside of the housing. By such an arrangement, assembly of the shade and the housing is more rapid, thereby efficiently saving the assembly time and reducing the use of material.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electric bulb structure, comprising:
a housing;
a base post extended into an inside of the housing from one end of the housing;
a shade mounted on an opening of the housing;
a first conductive wire extended into the inside of the housing from an outside of the housing and extended through the base post;
a second conductive wire extended into the inside of the housing from an outside of the housing and extended through the base post;
a first filament having a first end connected to the first conductive wire;
a second filament having a first end connected to the second conductive wire; and
a third conductive wire having a first end connected to a second end of the first filament, and a second end connected to a second end of the second filament.
Preferably, the shade is provided with a first contact point connected to the first conductive wire, and a second contact point connected to the second conductive wire.
Preferably, the shade is provided with a contact point connected to the second conductive wire, and the first conductive wire is connected to a combination portion of the shade and the housing.